


midnight and talks

by vanillacrisp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacrisp/pseuds/vanillacrisp
Summary: mark gets back to the dorm, not expecting that donghyuck is still awake despite being so late at night.[ it's not angsty! i'm just not good at making a summary ... ]





	midnight and talks

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you will enjoy this!

 

The sound of the keys jingling from the pocket of his pants echoed a little bit in the hallway. Mark Lee took his room keys out and slotted it in, fully remembered about the fact that his roommate would have always kept the door locked to ensure its safety, along with “ _what are you gonna do if someday a thief broke in and decided to kill me?”_ \--said his roommate.

 

That time, Mark replied with a chuckle. _“Well, who the hell wanted to broke into our messy room?”_

 

Mark Lee pushes the door open and is welcomed by the cool air of the room’s AC along with the dim light illuminated from the bulb placed not far from his roommate’s side of bed. He closes the door and walked in, putting his things away while trying his best to not let out loud sounds that might interrupts his roommate’s sleep.

 

“Do you usually gets back around this hour?”

 

Mark was taken aback by the low voice that he just heard, resulting in him jumping a little to the back and made his stack of books and papers fell messily into the floor, earning a loud thud and scattered papers and books everywhere.

 

“I’m-- wait, Donghyuck? You are still awake?”

 

The younger popped his head out of the blanket he just snuggled into. The light from his phone flickered for a while, probably because it had been broken for several days, as he had heard from him.

 

It is unusual for Mark to see him at this hour of the day. It’s late already, and he usually had already been asleep by the time Mark came back to the dorm. So, he doesn’t expect to see Donghyuck’s currently messy brown hair, with his hair sticking out everywhere, just like how he usually has it in the mornings. Mark can clearly see that Donghyuck just frowned, and that’s where he realized that he hasn’t answered the question Donghyuck asked him a few moments ago.

 

“... No,” Mark scratches his neck awkwardly, glancing at the digital clock nearby him that showed the numbers 1:09. “Got several things to handle with. Usually I am back around midnight but today, well uh, it just have been harder than usual.”

 

“Midnight? What are you doing staying up until _that_ late?”

 

“Reviewing things because exams are upcoming soon…?”

 

Donghyuck is now sitting on his bed, looking very unamused by Mark’s answer. “Mark, that’s not healthy at all. No wonder you looked like a zombie every time you woke up.”

 

“I know but --hey, there’s coffee to help me every morning!”

 

“And you can’t live by keep depending on caffeine, dumbass.”

 

Mark avoided the question with busying himself tidying up the messy pile of books and papers he had just created, because honestly, his mind and body is just tired that the only thing he wants to do right now is take a good sleep.

 

“Why are you still awake anyway?” _And why do you care?_

 

Mark took a deep breath as he let his unspoken question left his mind for the moment.

 

“I was doing my assignment and now I’m still talking about some stuffs with Jaemin.”

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth for a few seconds to continue his sentence, but opted to close it instead and Mark just threw him a confused look.

 

“Well, staying up until this late to just chat with someone is, as you have said, _is not healthy at all_.”

 

Donghyuck pouted and Mark’s stomach churns. No, no, no. Mark knew he was _absolutely_ weak for Donghyuck’s pout, so he turned his head away as he walked to the bathroom to clean himself for a bit.

 

It didn’t took him long, but the several minutes he spent in the bathroom after having that short conversation with Donghyuck, especially witnessing his pout makes his mind only plays the image of him over and over again --making the physics lessons he had just reviewed in the past several hours disappear immediately into the thin air and he felt his heart starts to beat faster. _Damn, me and my dumb crush for Donghyuck._

 

He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Donghyuck is no longer sitting on the bed. He’s now covered up in his own blanket and has his face facing the other way to Mark’s, without his phones he just used until several minutes ago.

 

“... Why don’t you just study here instead?”

 

“Huh?” Mark raised his eyebrow when he heard the younger’s voice once again.

 

“Look, if it was because you felt uncomfortable for the mess in the room that I had created, you could have told me and I--”

 

“No, Donghyuck, that’s not it!” Mark quickly cut his sentence. “I ... didn’t want to bother you.”

 

_It’s actually because I definitely won’t be able to concentrate if you were here when I’m studying, though._

 

“I won’t be bothered by anything you do.”

 

Donghyuck tucked himself even deeper under the blanket. Mark bit his lip, trying to hold in the urge to envelop the younger into a hug, but he can’t. He knows Donghyuck doesn’t like him in the same way as he is for the younger, and he doesn’t want to make their relationship awkward.

 

Or --that was what he thought.

 

Mark plopped his body onto his bed, feeling the comfort of the bed and warmth of the blanket seeping in. He quickly positioned himself so that he can fell asleep comfortably, and let out a heavy breath once he did it.

 

Today was quite a rough day for him, and tomorrow’s plans are surely gonna take over his sleeping time again --he feels exhausted already just by thinking about it, but it’s okay. Mark will work hard to do his best in the upcoming exams to maintain his scholarship and his great rank.

 

Suddenly, he hears a shuffling sound from Donghyuck’s bed, and not long after he noticed that his blanket was being pulled by someone, which is definitely none other than Donghyuck himself.

 

Mark’s cheeks starts to heat, but he doesn’t have enough courage to flip his body over to see Donghyuck’s glimmering brown orbs and asks him his intention on slipping under his blanket tonight --most importantly, on why they’re going to _sleep together_?

 

As though he can sense Mark’s confusion, he opened his mouth immediately.

 

“I am having a hard time sleeping tonight … And when I usually do, I tend to cuddle with another person instead so I can sleep better. But that doesn’t mean I want to cuddle with you, I just … need somebody’s presence nearby me at the least to make me feel calmer.”

 

Mark nodded his head. Sure, he is now gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight because of Donghyuck and will have a lot of time to curse the younger the next morning for making his eyebags shows even more, but he also can’t help the warmth that tingles his skin just by the thought of sleeping by Donghyuck’s side.

 

“I hope you are not weirded out or bothered because of this …”

 

Donghyuck tugged the edge of Mark’s shirt, making Mark’s heartbeat starts to pace crazily for the first time ever at the night since he shared a room with Donghyuck on the dorms. So he tried to calm himself down.

 

“Don’t worry …,” Mark replied, “ **_I won’t be bothered by anything you do._ **”

 

.

.

.

 

[ **epilogue** ]

 

_•anti-hyuck!•_

_members : Nana 💖, stoneface, me_

 

_**Nana** 💖 _

[07.19] soooooo

[07.19] HOW DID IT GO

[07.19] did u slept together with him?

[07.19] did u??? OR DID U NOT

[07.24] update us hyuckie it has been FIVE minutes

[07.24] and u have left me hanging since last night i cant even 😤

 

**_stoneface_ **

[07.24] he WHAT

 

**_me_ **

ASHXNENC THAT’S NOT IT JENO [07.25]

and BE PATIENT JAEMIN u know my phone is still half-broken because YOU DROPPED IT [07.25]

well i-i did ended up sleeping by mark’s side last night 👉👈 [07.25]

it was kinda awkward,, but mission accomplished 🤩 [07.26]

it was nice oh god i REALLY want to do it again [07.26]

 

_**Nana** 💖 _

[07.27] AJXJSJXEJF AN IMPROVEMENT HAS BEEN MADE!

 

**_stoneface_ **

[07.28] wh a t

[07.28] u did WHAT with MARK ???

 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so so much for reading my first finished english + markhyuck fic ever. im still an amateur in writing, thus explains on the lack i have throughout the fic. i hope you enjoyed this short fic though, have a nice day!


End file.
